


Señal

by Nakuru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: 30vicios, Gen, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-27
Updated: 2009-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A esas alturas incluso se sentía tentada a buscar una pista en su baraja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Señal

—... y a continuación tendremos un especial con los participantes...

—¡Ah!

Había sido Carly quien había encendido la radio. Por error, claro, pero afanada como estaba buscando las llaves de su auto ni siquiera notó el ligero dolor en su brazo cuando se golpeó con el aparato, por lo que al escucharlo no pudo evitar sorprenderse y a pesar de tener sus manos llenas de papeles su primer reflejo fue intentar apagarlo.

—Pero ni siquiera tengo tiempo para eso —se recordó a sí misma al tiempo que dejó caer los papeles al suelo, volviendo al desorden que ella misma había causado en su escritorio durante su desesperada búsqueda.

—Estoy segura que las había dejado aquí... —dijo en voz alta, apartando sin ningún cuidado los papeles que continuaban en la mesa.

Al fin de cuentas no tenía tiempo para buscar calma y organizadamente, no cuando debía estar en camino al lugar en el que se celebraría el comienzo del WRGP para iniciar las entrevistas y tomar las fotos que podrían usar en el reportaje que conmemoraría la primera victoria del torneo.

Carly suspiró, tentada a sacar su baraja y esperar que esta le diese una pista, pero de repente una súbita afirmación la distrajo de esta idea:

—El resultado es obvio. ¡Nosotros ganaremos! —Carly no pudo evitar sonreír, reconociendo de inmediato la voz.

—Jack... —murmuró y observó en dirección a la radio. Sin duda nada conseguía hacer mella en la confianza del previo rey...

El programa parecía estar pasando las declaraciones de todos los participantes, por lo que Carly estiró su brazo para apagar la radio sin siquiera prestar atención a las palabras del siguiente entrevistado y en cuanto lo hizo giró en sus talones.

Fue en ese momento cuando un simple brilló captó su atención y no tardó en notar que este provenía de sus llaves, que por alguna razón se encontraban sobre su asiento.

—¡Aquí están! —exclamó y sin detenerse a celebrar por haberlas encontrado, Carly tomó su cámara y salió del apartamento rápidamente, todavía sonriendo a pesar de la prisa.


End file.
